And Then I Saw Your Face
by Wingless-Angel
Summary: He'd left to make her happy he hadn't had a choice, but how will Angel react when Buffy is brought back to him. What will happen when he realises she is not how he left her? R&R A/B


And Then I Saw Your Face  
  
Introduction  
  
The pale moon was high in the sky and it reflected in the lake where he sat. As usual his thoughts were haunted but then when had a minute passed when she was not with him? Sighing he got dejectedly to his feet, he had to get back. The others would be worrying by now. He'd thought that he had left her for all the right reasons but then he had realised he had left for all the wrong ones. Plain and simple he had been afraid. She had reached a part of his immortal soul that no other had before her and like no one ever would after her. Brushing the shards of dirt from his black jeans he walked over to his car jumping into the seat. Gunning the engine he clamped down on his thoughts, looking back at the sleeping town of Sunydale he questioned whether he was doing the right thing. But he knew that in his heart he could not stay. If he did then there would only be more heartache and suffering. He could not give her what she wanted, so he had to leave. He was doing it for her.. for them! So why did it feel so bad? And why was what was left of his heart causing him a pain like he had never known again and longed to be released from?  
  
  
  
Her blonde hair sprawled over the pillow her head cushioned by delicate hands. She shifted restlessly in sleep her body becoming moist with perspiration her movements more energetic. "Angel" she shouted holding out her hands to empty air "no you can't you mustn't... nooooooooooooooo." With a fierce cry Buffy jolted up in her bed her whole body quivering and shaking. She'd dreamt that he had gone that he had left her, her heart in taters and her soul torn. But only then did the realisation hit Buffy that her dream was in fact a reality and that Angel really had left her.  
  
Running a hand through her now damp hair she slipped from her bed and padded barefoot over to the window. Pulling it open she slipped out onto the roof and stared up at the stars. "I'll never forget you" she whispered. The stars seemed to glisten at her in response as though they knew of her heartache. Sighing she pulled her legs up closer to her watching her breath curl out in white puffs of smoke. She didn't see that she was being watched, her slayer senses momentary dulled by the loss she was feeling. Burying her head in her hands she wept the endless storm of tears tearing through her delicate frame.  
  
When the storm was over she stood and dropped quietly back into her room, she wearily got back into bed and huddled amongst the duvet. Soon she was sound asleep.  
  
The demon slipped into the sleeping slayers room, he was not afraid that she might wake and catch him for he was here to make her wishes come true, but in a way she would never of expected. Slicing her skin at the wrist he poured a vile of red liquid into the open wound, smiling in satisfaction when the wound closed over.  
  
Now she was half human half vampire, she would be a day walker. The power of the immortal would flow through her blood, but still she would have her human attributes. He stroked a hand over her cheek, she didn't know him but he had been silently watching over her for years. He was for lack of a word just like her guardian and as such he wanted her to be happy.  
  
His smile grew and now she would be able to be happy, for in her new blood flowed also magic, magic that would bind Angels soul to him if he ever risked the chance of happiness with her again, which he would in due time all he needed was the right bait.  
  
Looking down at his charge he dropped her hand and walked silently over to the window, he leapt out and landed soundlessly on the grass beneath. "You will be happy again Buffy Summers" he whispered and slipped away concealed in the shadows.  
  
A year later  
  
Angel's business was growing with a flourish he was receiving more and more customers each night and had assembled a good team of comrades. Cordelier his secretary and link to the powers that be after her brief kiss with his friends Doyle before his demise he had passed his power of foresight unto Cordelier. Wesley who was turning out to be a good demon hunter, along with Gunn, and Fred who was their newest recruit from a different universe well time dimension. But all in all they were a good team and even better friends.  
  
But for all his success Angel was still miserable, his mind still wandered to frequently to thoughts of Buffy. He still longed for her in his arms especially when he was in bed. He knew that Cordelier was developing a sort of crush on him but in reality she paled into comparison to what he wanted.  
  
He wanted his blond goddess.  
  
Sighing he mentally breasted himself, he was only agonising himself with things that could never be. He'd rung her just to hear her voice onetime but had been unable to speak when her soft wilting voice had wrapped around his senses down the line.  
  
He'd never be over her. She would remain a part of his heart forever and try as he might he would never be able to remove her, she was wedged there and there she would stay.  
  
"Angel you want anything" Cordeliers voice floated up the stairs at him, yeah a 200 year old vampire really wanted something from the mall, he bit back the sarcastic remark. "No" he called down hearing her muffled "k" in response.  
  
Exiting the room the sound of laughter reached his ears; he knew that it would be Gunn and Fred teasing one another acting all lovey dovey in the first stages of their new relationship. He hated feeling the envy that coiled through him but it was just one more realisation of what he'd lost and could never have.  
  
Watching them exit the building followed closely by a frowning Wesley Angel suppressed the urge to laugh. Everybody was going out having fun doing everyday things and getting on with their lives. Why couldn't he do the same? It had been nearly a year damn it.  
  
He was just about to turn and head back up the stairs when a woman entered the lounge, for some reason his senses told him not to alert her of his presence. She was so familiar to him he couldn't see her face it was obscured by the hazel coloured hair that fell in a cascade of curls down to her waist. She was carrying an over night bag, obviously she thought this was your average hotel.  
  
Taking a look around she dropped the bag and flexed slender muscles. "Guys this is the place I think" he heard her call out the door. The voice was so familiar to Angel and yet he could not place it.  
  
Then as if in slow motion there was a bundle of activity as people bounded in the door. First there was a young girl with dark brown hair, she looked about her and plopped onto the couch, her face taking on a bored expression. Then another girl came in her hair was longish and a lighter shade of brown she looked about nineteen or so, but what startled him was the person who came behind her and kissed her, it was another woman and there was no mistaking the fact that it was Willow Rosemburg.  
  
Angel frowned the next person to walk in was another girl she had shoulder length dark blond hair she wrinkled her nose at the lounge "looks a bit dreary doesn't it" she said, causing a voice to berate her from behind. "Anya be nice" then the very recognisable figure of Xander Harris appeared.  
  
Angel felt utterly gob smacked. What were they doing here in his hotel? Then another thought struck his mind, Oh my god he thought Buffy. No he calmed himself she wasn't there with the crowd.  
  
But then the first woman he had seen with the main of hazel curls spun round and he saw her face. The laughing eyes the full lips and petite little nose that he'd always found adorable. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him, but then she spoke and his fate was sealed.  
  
"Its great" she said "so what do you think guys did I do well?" she asked. "Yeah Buffy" Willow answered placing an arm around her "you did great."  
  
It was only then that Angel started to panic. 


End file.
